


Sea Bloom

by incarnato



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, Inexperienced Wooyoung, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Top Choi San, camboy, shy wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnato/pseuds/incarnato
Summary: San and Wooyoung have been in a relationship for a few weeks now, but other than kissing they haven't done a lot of experimenting yet. When Yeosang teases Wooyoung about it, Wooyoung finds the courage to ask San that he is ready to try things. San takes this opportunity to ask Wooyoung to watch him on cam.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Sea Bloom

His eyes followed his silhouette that moved in flowing waves through the room. He was wearing a tight black sweatpants and he had rolled up the sleeves of his black tee to expose his defined shoulders. His hair was swept in front of his eyes, the strong movements making the locks slide over his sweaty forehead and causing small drops of sweat to fly across the room. In a moment of rest in the dance, he pulled on the strings of his sweatpants, tightening the waistband around his waist which accentuated how tiny he was. His movements were so strong and yet so smooth at the same time and one moment he could be laughing while the other moment his eyes seemed to be on fire as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Wooyoung pulled up the collar of his sweater, covering the better part of his lower face while he pulled in his knees and hugged his legs against his body. He loved looking at San, but he felt watched in the open space of their practice room and in the close vicinity of the other members. Being surrounded by mirrors, he felt like the movement of his eyes could be watched by all of them and any stolen glances would get instantly caught. In the warmth of the soft fabric of his sweater however, he dared to smile and giggle softly while looking at the man that he loved.

Since a few weeks, he and San had been in a relationship. It was strange how it happened and also how naturally it had went. On one of their breaks from training they had gone outside to get a few snacks at the convenience store. Since San was crying about how he had wanted to get ice cream and the others told him off for whining, Wooyoung had gone up to him and told him they could sneak off together to get ice cream. San had grabbed his hand and they ran away together, leaving the others behind at the convenience store.

They had been laughing and enjoying how they had been able to ditch the others to get San his ice cream. Wooyoung told him they could go to Solbing to get a big bowl of bingsu with all kinds of decorations, and San’s eyes had went big, happy that Wooyoung came up with such an amazing plan. They ordered bingsu with marshmallows and macarons and syrup and they ate until they were almost nauseous.

“I’m surprised they let us go like that, without following us,” Wooyoung told San.

San shook his head while laughing. “I’m not.”

Wooyoung tried to ask him why, but San just kept smiling like an idiot while he refused to tell Wooyoung why.

They left the Solbing place after they had finished the bingsu and they walked back to the company building slowly. They were both full and the warmth of the evening made them sleepy. They were both dragging along, not wanting to reach the building just yet and getting back to practice. The little moment they had together was really nice and for it to be over so soon would be a waste.

When they reached the building, San slowed Wooyoung down by giving him a back hug. San did this often, he was very clingy with Wooyoung and Wooyoung was kind of used to it by now. But Wooyoung felt nervous, because he knew the others were probably wondering where they were and it was best if they went back into the building to show their faces.

“We should go inside, San,” Wooyoung said, swaying from side to side as San held onto him tighter.

“Hmmm, no, just a little bit longer,” San murmured in his ear. San’s voice was close to his ear and as he felt his breath tickle his ear, he shivered.

Wooyoung didn’t know what it was, but San always held him so lovingly and the way he whispered in his ear made him surrender to him more easily. So he moved back into San’s embrace and he could almost hear San’s smile even though he couldn’t see his face to witness it.

“Just a little bit longer, Wooyoung,” San whispered again, but this time his voice had changed. Before he realized what had sounded different about him, San placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Wooyoung looked back in surprise. Their eyes met and the way San looked at him, Wooyoung felt a warmth grow in the pit of his stomach. Why was he giving him a kiss on his cheek? And why was he looking at him like that?

San had kissed him before on his cheek, but something felt different this time, Wooyoung realized. He had never before lingered, but now San was looking at him through half-open eyes and he would not let his gaze drop in embarrassment, which Wooyoung was normally used to seeing San do. As Wooyoung was looking at him, San placed another kiss on his cheek and before Wooyoung could register what San was doing, he felt how San turned his body towards him to place a kiss on Wooyoung’s mouth. 

Holding him close to his body, San pulled back slowly to look at him through sultry eyes.

“Is it ok if I do that?” He asked Wooyoung.

Without really knowing what Wooyoung felt in that moment, there was a warm feeling in his body, a desire that asked for those foreign lips to be on his again. He didn’t know why and he had never thought about it before, but the way San had kissed him, he had liked it a lot. Someone else took over his body and his vocal cords, as he uttered, “Yes, that’s ok.”

Wooyoung felt how San pulled him closer to his body, closing in the minimal space there was between them and how his hard chest pressed up against his, how his eyes scanned his face as he brought his face closer to his and while trembling, carefully placed a sweet kiss on his lips again.

When he stepped away from him, when he wasn’t pressed up against his body any longer, Wooyoung felt nauseous and confused. What had just happened? What was that feeling he had felt just now that made him weak at the knees and made him wonder how he was still standing with two feet on the ground?

How was he supposed to feel about this? What did this mean, that San had just kissed him? What did San want from him exactly? What did this mean for their friendship? Overwhelmed by everything, he felt like he could cry, but San had grabbed his hand again and the familiarity of his soft touch reminded him that he was with San and that he was therefore safe and had nothing to worry about.

“I wanted to do that for so long, I didn’t know how to,” San uttered.

“Did you?” Wooyoung asked out of breath.

San looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him unsure. “I like you, Wooyoung. I want to be more than just your friend. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?” Wooyoung felt his heart starting to race as suddenly he started to realize what had happened and what was happening now. His best friend was confessing to him? San liked _him_?

“Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend, is that ok?”

Never before had he been this confused, but so sure of the answer he wanted to give at once. “That’s ok,” Wooyoung uttered, squeezing San’s hand involuntarily.

San looked up at him and a big smile appeared on his face. He didn’t say anything after that, but he pulled him towards the building and knowing that they had to enter the practice room to see the others, he felt a nervous feeling come over him. Would they notice, would they see? But when he looked at San as he entered the room, the worry left his mind as he saw how happy he was, all because he had agreed to be his boyfriend.

What was going to happen from this point on, Wooyoung had no clue. But he felt like he could trust San. He was his best friend, how could he not trust him?

Looking at him now, after they had been in a relationship for a few weeks, he could still not believe that they actually were in one. The others had kind of caught on, but they hadn’t told them and they had also tried not to be too clingy in front of them, even though Wooyoung had noticed that wasn’t always as easy for San. San loved to hug him, he always had, but now that they were in a relationship and they had kissed, San tried to find any moment where he could kiss him. It made Wooyoung nervous and shy, he was so scared he would be caught by the others. And that was not the only reason he was scared. Wooyoung was also quite inexperienced and the way San kissed him sometimes, he could feel the heat between them and he could feel how it turned San on. He wasn’t really sure what San expected of him. And Wooyoung wasn’t really sure if he was ready for the things San could be expecting.

“Wooyoung-ah,” Wooyoung was snapped out of his daydream, when San suddenly turned around and walked towards him as the music died down. His smile was big as he walked towards him and he was dripping in sweat. As he reached him, he pulled up his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Wooyoung was looking at a pair of abs and immediately he felt a shiver go down his spine. Damn, San looked amazing, he thought, and to think that he was his boyfriend… He buried his face deeper in his sweater, knowing that his face had become flushed as the heat had rushed to his cheeks.

“Are you hiding from me?” he heard San giggle and he felt his body next to him as he slid down the mirror and sat beside him. He felt how he put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to his sweaty body.

“Don’t strip right before me,” Wooyoung admitted to the reason why he was hiding. Secretly, it gave him a rush to let San know what he was doing to him. Wooyoung had liked San before San had kissed him, but to be able to talk about it freely now felt like such a liberation that he wanted to make use of this liberty whenever he got the chance.

San started laughing and he pulled him closer to him. “Shouldn’t I do that? Why, Wooyoung-ah, don’t you like my body?”

“I like it, alright,” Wooyoung’s voice was muffled in his shirt. But he wanted to make sure the others couldn’t hear.

“I want to kiss you right now,” San’s voice was in his ear and he shivered involuntarily. Wooyoung pulled his face from under his sweater and looked at San angrily but also with worry.

“Don’t you dare,” Wooyoung said softly.

San looked at him with a devilish look and for a second Wooyoung felt like he would have almost let San kiss him if it wasn’t for Mingi’s loud voice echoing through the room and reminding him they were not alone. Wooyoung pulled his face away from San and looked at Mingi who was flailing through the room while screaming. When he looked back at San, San was smirking, his eyes hiding a certain lust and naughty thoughts.

“Kiss me and I won’t make a scene,” San said, his eyes never leaving his and that stupid smile of his still on his face.

Wait, was he really going to push this? Was he really asking him to kiss him in front of the others? But…

San’s face changed as he turned his smile into a pout. “Do you really want me to tell the guys that you don’t even want to give your boyfriend a kiss?”

San’s voice was louder than Wooyoung had expected and he looked around him in panic, to see if the others had heard. In the meanwhile he had jumped forward, placing a hand over San’s mouth, in an attempt to shut him up. The others weren’t really looking at them, after all they were used to them always being together. Wooyoung loomed over San and he saw the way he looked at him, and he felt his smile under his hand as he knew that he had won. Swiftly, Wooyoung pulled his hand away from San’s mouth, placed it under his chin, pulled his chin up and kissed him quickly.

“Now shut up,” Wooyoung said, his eyes scanning the room to see if no one had seen him. To his regret, he saw that in the corner of the room Yeosang was looking at them and he met his eyes. He looked away quickly, embarrassed knowing that Yeosang had seen them but also realizing that he couldn’t undo what he had done.

San grinned and made a movement with his hand against his mouth as if he was using an invisible key to close his mouth and then he threw the imaginary key away. He threw up his hands acting all innocent, but Wooyoung shook his head and stood up, knowing that now they would be getting a hearing with Yeosang.

Yeosang was the nosy one of their group and he just knew that he would come and ask them about it, as he had already done a few times before. However, Wooyoung didn’t like it when the others asked them about their relationship. He felt awkward, since they were all friends and he wanted to keep his relationship secret and hidden from the group. But he should have known that that would be impossible.

Wooyoung stood up and he walked away from San, who remained seated in the same spot. Although Wooyoung didn’t mind that he was playing games with him, sometimes it was just a little too much and by walking away from him he silently let him know that it was too overwhelming for him at the moment. Luckily San caught on and he let him be as he walked towards the mirrors across the room and started practicing a small part of the routine in front of the mirror. But through the mirror Wooyoung could see that San’s eyes never left Wooyoung’s body.

When practice was done, Wooyoung lingered in the practice room. He wasn’t ready to be in the locker room with the others yet or to face Yeosang who would be looking at him with this knowing look and would not hesitate to bother him with unnecessary questions. San knew what to say to them in order to get them to shut up, but Wooyoung couldn’t handle them as well. And so he waited, pretending to practice some of the steps in their dance, before all the others had left the practice room and he could pick up his things to go to the locker room more relaxed.

When he entered the locker room, most of the guys had left, except for San, Yunho and Yeosang. Of course, Wooyoung thought, Yeosang hadn’t left yet. He was almost certain that he had waited for him to enter the locker room so he could ask him questions. As their eyes met when he entered the locker room, Wooyoung knew that was exactly the reason why he was still there.

A little annoyed, Wooyoung got his bag from the locker and he sat down on a bench to get his shoes off and put on his shoes for outside. He could hear how Yunho and San were in a loud conversation talking about the preparations for the music shows and what they still had to prepare and before Wooyoung knew it, he saw Yeosang walking towards him and taking a seat beside him.

“What was that I saw just now,” Yeosang whispered.

At least he had the audacity not to raise his voice, Wooyoung thought annoyed. “Shut up,” Wooyoung snapped back at him, without looking up.

“Hey, I’m not judging!” Yeosang threw his hands up, trying to act innocent. Then he lowered his hands again and leaned closer to Wooyoung. “I wasn’t a hundred percent sure if you and San were really a thing. But I guess you are, right?” He nudged his arm and from the corner of his eyes, Wooyoung could see the grin on his face.

There was no point in lying to Yeosang. He was like a hawk and his eyes were always focussed on all of them, so really, nothing could go unseen in their group when it came to Yeosang. Denying something that had become quite obvious now was not a good plan, especially not in the case of Yeosang.

“Yeah, we are,” Wooyoung murmured, saying it quickly just to be done with it.

He hoped that Yeosang would stay quiet, but instead he threw an arm around his shoulder and went, “Oooooh, I knew it!!”

“I said, shut up, Yeosang,” Wooyoung said through gritted teeth.

“Hey, what are you guys all cosy for?” Yunho suddenly said and Wooyoung looked up in surprise.

Please, Yeosang, don’t say anything, don’t say anything, was all that went through Wooyoung’s head.

“Oh, nothing, we’re just bonding that’s all!” Yeosang said with a big smile on his face. Wooyoung looked at him confused, surprised that he hadn’t said anything about their conversation. He saw that San was looking at them in confusion as well and he looked at Wooyoung with telling eyes as if he wanted to ask, what is going on?

“Let’s bond over a beer then, the others are waiting in that chicken place down the street,” Yunho said, while pulling on his jacket.

“You go ahead, Yunho. Wooyoung and I are going to get dinner somewhere,” San announced.

Wooyoung looked at him and looking into his eyes, he was happy how confident San was able to say that without letting on that there was anything else behind it.

“Ok, how about you Yeosang, you coming?” Yunho turned to Yeosang.

“You go ahead,” Yeosang said, pulling Wooyoung closer to him, which was a little bit uncomfortable, “I got some bonding left to do and then a shower.”

“Ok, whatever,” Yunho said looking at him weirdly.

Why was Yeosang doing this? It was annoying to Wooyoung, but he also knew that he couldn’t say anything or do anything about it.

When Yunho had left, Yeosang instantly started asking Wooyoung more questions. “So are you guys having a little date then, huh? I mean if it’s only the two of you.”

“No, it’s not a date, Yeosang. I’ve had dinner together with you, and that was not a date,” Wooyoung answered annoyed. He tried to focus on getting his shoes on, so he could get out of this situation as quick as possible.

“That’s true. But since it’s weekend, are you going to the same place together? Are you going to sleep over at San’s place?”

Oh shit, Wooyoung thought. Was he actually asking him if they slept together? He shook his head, unable to answer him through speech and immediately he regretted it, knowing that Yeosang had caught onto what that meant.

“Wait – you haven’t slept together yet?” Yeosang said loudly.

“No, not yet,” Wooyoung tried to say with confidence, while leaning back. He didn’t want Yeosang to make fun of him, not for something like that. And besides, what did he know about their relationship anyway? Maybe he was just jealous of them.

“Oh really?” Yeosang said in a louder tone and looking at him in surprise. Wooyoung noticed that San started looking at them while he was busy taking off his shirt to change into a new clean one. Wooyoung wanted to disappear.

Yeosang leaned in again. “I’m sure you must have giving each other a little hand job then, right? At the very least, you must have done that,” he jokingly said.

Oh God, did he really just hear Yeosang mention a hand job? Wooyoung felt the heat rush to his cheeks, surprised and embarrassed at the same time that Yeosang imagined them to be fondling each other. Wooyoung looked at him in disgust, but he couldn’t help but wonder, was he supposed to be giving San a hand job? Was that what normal people would do if they were in a relationship?

When Yeosang saw the look on Wooyoung’s face, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “What! Not even that!?” Yeosang was loud and he wasn’t taking care to keep the conversation between the two of them anymore.

Wooyoung felt San’s eyes burn on his skin. By now, Wooyoung had become as red as a tomato.

“Leave him be, Yeosang,” Wooyoung heard San say, and he looked up at him with a worried look on his face. But San looked at him in a comforting manner, letting him know that it was alright and that Yeosang shouldn’t be so nosy about their relationship.

Yeosang looked up to San in surprise and as he had mixed in with the conversation, Yeosang felt the need to include him fully. He walked up to him and as San was still in the midst of putting on his shirt, Yeosang poked his naked side.

“Oh, but of course you are protective of your boyfriend,” Yeosang said while giggling. He wrapped an arm around San’s shoulder, who looked at him annoyed. Swiftly, Yeosang moved down with his hand in an attempt to grab San’s crotch. “Oh, San, let me feel how heavy your balls are.”

A struggle ensued, in which San punched Yeosang in his stomach while Yeosang continuously tried to grasp his trousers in a joking manner, but San wasn’t having it. Before Yeosang realized it, San had him in a tight grip and Yeosang was begging him to release him, tapping his thigh to ask for a time-out.

In a way Wooyoung was glad the conversation was now over, but still there was something about the conversation that was nagging him. San had been kind enough to steer Yeosang away from him and stop bugging him with these questions, but the urgency of the questions weighed heavy on his mind. What if San wanted him to come over and sleep with him? What if San had always wanted him to touch him? What if San did want to have sex, but he was too kind not to say anything about, knowing that he was too inexperienced and shy?

San and Wooyoung hadn’t had sex yet and so far they hadn’t done a lot of things together, except for kissing and cuddling. One time the kissing had become heated and Wooyoung found himself in San’s arms as they were standing in the corner outside of the building where they could not be seen. San had initiated the kiss as he had pushed his body up against his and pushed him against the wall so they would not be see from any of the windows. He kissed him deeply, not roughly, but he slid in his tongue and discovered his entire mouth. Wooyoung was into it, he loved the way he was paying full attention to him and wanted his entire body to be a part of him. But he also felt the way San was moving against him and started to grind up on him. He could hear the small moans that escaped San’s mouth and he felt how he was rolling his hips into his and how his erection was pressing against his belly. Realizing that San was turned on, Wooyoung suddenly felt himself becoming shy and he turned his face away for San to kiss his neck. It was not because he didn’t want to experiment further with San, but he was scared to do so. After all, Wooyoung had zero experience when it came to sex. He didn’t know what to do.

“Are you ok?” San had asked, breathing against his neck and his body still firmly pressed up against his.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s ok,” Wooyoung had said, but even he could hear the tremble in his voice. He wanted to get over his fear and participate, but he felt himself blockading and he started to freeze on the spot.

“If I’m going too fast, just tell me,” San had told him, putting hair behind his ear. It had send a shiver down Wooyoung’s spine and he realized again that even though he was scared, he wanted to discover what it would feel like to be together with San beyond simple kissing. And if he wanted to make that work, he had to communicate with him why he was being hesitant.

“It’s not that, it’s just that I…” Wooyoung had a difficult time articulating what he felt. He didn’t know how to tell San.

San had pulled back and he looked at him through slightly worried eyes. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” San said.

Feeling reassured, Wooyoung put his fear aside and he just said it. “I have never had sex before.” He felt his cheeks turning red and he stared at the ground, embarrassed and scared for San’s reaction.

But Wooyoung shouldn’t have been scared of anything. He felt how San embraced him and pulled him closer to him.

“We’ll take it slow, Wooyoung. Just ask me when you’re ready. Until then we will take it slow.”

Now that Yeosang had mentioned the sex thing however, Wooyoung felt the urgency of the situation. Thus far, he had not been able to communicate to San that he was ready to experiment, also because he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to go about it. San was being patient with him and he admired that a lot about him, but he wondered, was he holding himself back for the sake of him? Was he not asking him about it because he didn’t want to push him and make him do anything he didn’t want to do?

The questions Yeosang had raised made something clear to Wooyoung. He had been too shy and too reserved and if he kept that up, he and San would do nothing else but kiss. And although he loved kissing San, he was also curious what it felt like to touch his body on other places and to maybe even touch him… there.

After Yeosang had left the locker room and San and Wooyoung were ready to go to dinner together, Wooyoung had made up his mind. He was going to start the conversation with San. He knew San was going to bring it up regardless.

“Don’t worry about anything Yeosang says,” San started when they left the building together and San held his hand. “He is just acting out his own frustrations.”

“I know, I’m not worried about it,” Wooyoung said and he squeezed his hand. San smiled at him and they starting walked towards a small restaurant where they knew they could eat in peace.

Wooyoung moved his body closer to San as he walked next to him and he slid their entwined hands into San’s pocket. Wooyoung was waiting for the opportune moment to bring up the thing that he had wanted to bring up ever since Yeosang had left them alone. He had felt nervous throughout their walk and with every corner they took, he hoped they would walk into a street that was more quiet.

When they walked through a little alleyway, Wooyoung felt his heart starting to race as he realized that this was the opportune moment. He leaned into San’s body and he brought his mouth up to San’s ear. Silently, he whispered, “I think I’m ready to try things, San.”

San started walking slower instantly. He turned his face towards him and Wooyoung saw the shock on his face that he was trying so hard to hide from him. Wooyoung couldn’t help but smile seeing San’s response, but he felt tingles throughout his body as it dawned on him what conversation he had started.

“You want to try things?” San said breathlessly.

“Not like… Everything. But I want to find out what I like,” Wooyoung said quickly. He didn’t want to seem too overconfident about it, so he made sure to let San know his boundaries.

“Of course,” San said and he squeezed his hand. “Let’s figure that out together then.”

Wooyoung felt butterflies in his stomach as San said the words. It made him nervous, but excited at the same time knowing that their relationship was now going to become very different.

They went to dinner together and afterwards, Wooyoung told him that he was going to go home alone. He didn’t want to jump into things yet, but he told San that he was ready to talk about things. San told him that he was going to message him when he was home and Wooyoung promised him that he was going to respond.

“Don’t leave me hanging ok, I’m nervous too,” San said while he made Wooyoung promise to keep his word.

“How can you be nervous? I know you’ve done more things than me,” Wooyoung told San.

San lowered his head and he shook his black hair to make it fall in front of his eyes in an attempt to hide his face. “Yeah, but this time it’s different.”

“How?” Wooyoung asked, brushing his hand through San’s hair and without really thinking about it, letting his hand slide over his head to let it rest on his neck.

“Because it’s with you,” San said, while lifting up his head and looking at Wooyoung through half-closed eyes.

Wooyoung was trembling on his feet, just by the way San looked at him. He felt special knowing that even though San was more experienced than him, he was still feeling nervous because it was him.

“Now go home,” San said, before he placed a kiss on his lips. He did it quickly, knowing that someone could walk past them any time in the little street of the diner place they had been having dinner at. “The sooner you get home, the sooner we can text.”

“Why don’t we talk about things now,” Wooyoung whispered. “I trust you, you know.”

“Hmm, but it makes things harder,” San said and he grinned. Wooyoung realized what he was referring to. “I don’t really trust myself. I want to be able to talk things through first, before I get too excited.”

San admitting to him that talking about these things turned him on, awakened something in Wooyoung as well. 

“Like I said, we’ll take it slow,” San said, once again.

Wooyoung felt like San didn’t need to be as careful with him as he was, but still, he felt warm inside knowing that San was taking such good care of him and wasn’t pushing anything. He pulled San closer to him and he placed a kiss on his lips, his confidence taking San by surprise. He stepped back, pulled away from San and started making an effort to actually leave him so they could continue the real conversation when they were home. San lingered, but Wooyoung finally turned around to walk into the direction of his home and he said, “I’ll talk to you when I’m home.”

When Wooyoung entered his apartment, hung up his coat and took off his shoes, he wandered into his living room while simultaneously taking his phone out of his pocket. There were already several messages from San waiting for him. So he had been eager, Wooyoung thought to himself, as he opened up the messages.

_San: Wooyoung-ah_

_San: Are you home yet?_

_San: Message me when you’re home ~_

Wooyoung smiled to himself. He loved the attention San was giving him and knowing that he was waiting he replied to San quickly.

_Wooyoung: I’m home!_

On his phone Wooyoung could see that San was online and when the message was delivered, he could see that San was typing.

_San: Oh, finally, you’re home! I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes now…_

Wooyoung giggled and he sat down on the couch, waiting for San’s next message as he saw that he was already typing another one.

_San: I want to try out something…_

Wooyoung read his message and he got curious. What did he want to try out? He typed a message back.

_Wooyoung: What do you want to try out?_

_San: …Is it ok if I talk freely?_

_Wooyoung: Of course_

_San: Ok…_

_San: Well, I was thinking… Would it be ok if you would look at me… on cam?_

_Wooyoung: Look at you?_

_San: Yeah… You know, while I touch myself…_

Wooyoung stared at his screen in shock. He wanted him to look at him while he… jerked himself off? Wooyoung felt his heart start to beat faster. He had never seen San completely naked and he hadn’t seen his private parts before, even though he had felt it. He wasn’t sure, did he want to see San touch himself on camera? He saw that San was typing.

_San: I’m sorry… I don’t know I got excited by our conversation, maybe I’m taking it too far…_

Wooyoung was surprised that San was already apologizing to him. It didn’t feel good, he didn’t want San to think that he couldn’t say these things to him. It probably took a lot of courage to ask him this in the first place, Wooyoung thought, so he felt like it would be mean if he turned down his offer. 

_Wooyoung: No, it’s ok. We can try it._

He didn’t know if he was ready for something like this, but he had told him that he wanted to try things. If this was something San wanted to do, he should at least give it a try. And if he was being honest with himself, the thought of seeing San on camera undressing himself and touching himself… He felt the heat travel up to his cheeks.

_San: Are you serious? Do you really want to try? You can tell me if you don’t want to_

_Wooyoung: No, it’s fine. I want to try it_

After all, what would be the harm of it? He just had to look at San through a screen, he didn’t have to do anything himself. But the jitters in his stomach told him that he was still nervous.

_San: Why don’t you go online, I’ll go and sit behind my computer_

Oh, so he wanted to get straight into it huh, Wooyoung thought.

_San: I want to see you behind your cam too_

Shit, Wooyoung thought. Did he want to see him naked? Was he ready for that?

_Wooyoung: Do you want me to remove my clothes as well?_

_San: No, no! That’s ok, you don’t have to do anything, Wooyoung. I just want you to look at me, if that is ok with you._

_Wooyoung: I want to look at you_

_San: Ah, I love that you say that Woo_

_Wooyoung: So you just want to see my face then?_

_San: Yes, I just want to see your face. …I want to see your reactions_

Wooyoung felt his face becoming warm as he became more nervous and embarrassed. He stood up and he walked towards his laptop that was on his desk. This was really happening, he thought, when he opened his laptop. He didn’t know how to feel or to act, but as he opened Kakao on his computer to wait for San to start the videocall, he knew that there was no going back anymore.

_Wooyoung: …I started up my computer. I’m waiting for you._

_San: Just a minute. I’ll call you when I’m ready._

Wooyoung waited patiently, but he felt cold sweat all over his body. It felt like it took forever before San finally called him, but when he did his heart was in his throat as it was beating so fast. With a trembling hand, Wooyoung clicked on the green icon to answer San’s videocall.

On his screen San appeared as he was fidgeting with the camera. He was wearing something else, and it looked as if he had taken a shower, because his hair was still wet and was swept in front of his eyes. Wooyoung looked on, his heart still beating fast. He saw how San looked into the camera directly at him. It made him swallow a big lump in his throat.

“Hi Wooyoung-ah,” San said and he saw a careful smile appear on San’s face as he sat back into his chair. He was wearing a black tracksuit by Adidas, a fitted one that showed off his tiny frame. It looked good on him.

“Hi San,” Wooyoung said. He could hear how nervous he sounded and he was embarrassed by it. He crossed his arms in front of him, which made him appear tougher and more broad than he was, but he saw it had an effect on San.

“Ah, if you’re going to look at me like that it’s going to be very difficult,” San said while giggling.

“How so?” Wooyoung said curtly, again seeming tougher than he actually was. Frankly, he was shitting bricks. San looked amazing and to know that he was going to touch himself and Wooyoung was going to see it – he became dizzy just thinking about it.

“It turns me on, I might come too fast,” San said, cocking his head to the side.

Did he really just hear that? Wooyoung lowered his head and he buried his face in his hands. Oh, he was so not going to be good at this… He was already embarrassed and they hadn’t even started this.

“Don’t be embarrassed Wooyoung,” San said.

“But you never said those things to me before,” Wooyoung said, looking up. “I’ve looked at you like this before.”

“And every time I was turned on,” San said, looking straight at the camera.

“Ah shit,” Wooyoung said and he facepalmed. He had given San blue balls. How could he have been so naïve to think that San didn’t want their relationship to evolve into something more mature? Maybe he had been so naïve because he never thought he could have that kind of effect on someone… To know he had that effect on San made him feel fuzzy inside.

“So you want to come while I’m looking at you?” Wooyoung managed to say, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to act cool.

San smirked. “Yes, I would like that.”

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes. He was beyond nervous, but he also wondered how this was going to go. “So uh, how do we start this?” Wooyoung said, his voice trembling.

“Hmmm,” San hummed and he turned around in his game chair. He looked up at the camera and said, “Why don’t you tell me a story?”

Wooyoung adjusted in his seat and he frowned. “A story?”

“Yeah, a story,” San elongated the last word, to let Wooyoung know what kind of story he meant. “You tell me a story and I tell you a story. Deal?”

“But you know I don’t have any of those stories, San,” Wooyoung said, dropping his eyes.

“There’s nothing there I don’t already know then?” San asked.

“I already told you about my first kiss and that one time I touched a girl’s private parts… that were clothed… Other than that there’s nothing.”

“That’s really sad, Wooyoung. We should change something about that,” San said. The way he said it made Wooyoung’s heart skip a beat.

“I know,” was all Wooyoung managed to say as he tried to hide how his comment made him feel.

“Well, ok, you don’t have any stories for me, but I’m sure you have fantasies -”

“Fantasies?”

“Yes, fantasies,” San laughed. “Are you saying you don’t have day dreams about me?”

Wooyoung smiled involuntarily. Yes, he had day dreams about San. When he looked at San dancing in their practice room, he wandered what he would look like making those movements while he wasn’t wearing anything. And he dreamed about taking a shower together with San, in which they shared the same shower cubicle and Wooyoung would step in to the steamy room while he was naked and he would look upon a surprised San and he would press his body against him while the hot water dripped over their bodies…

“I have fantasies, yeah…” Wooyoung said.

San sat up and he brought his face closer to the camera. “Hey! I can see that you’re thinking about something right now… What are you thinking, Wooyoung? I want to know.”

Wooyoung shook his head embarrassed. “You tell me a story first.”

San sighed and he sat back in his chair. “Ok… I said I would tell a story too. Guess I’ll have to keep to my word.”

“Yes, tell me a story San. I want to know who you’ve been fucking before me.”

San’s eyebrows went up. “Before you!? Do you mean to say that…”

“I’m not making any promises,” Wooyoung said, aware of what he had just said. “But who knows.”

San leaned his head on his hand and he started nodding slowly. “You have kind of taken me off guard with that, Wooyoung.”

“Well, how many people have there been before me San?” Wooyoung pressed. It wasn’t his intention to make San think he was already ready for _that_. Although he had to admit to himself, he was curious what it would be like. How it would feel to have San inside of him…

“I haven’t been with that many people, Wooyoung,” San said in a serious tone as if he tried to assure Wooyoung that he wasn’t promiscuous.

“I know, but it doesn’t matter. I don’t care how many people you’ve been with before me,” Wooyoung said, his eyes still looking at his lap.

“Really? Or are you just saying that to please me?”

“I’ll say anything if it pleases you,” Wooyoung said, looking up. San was staring at him breathlessly. “But I also mean it, San.”

“Do you know how happy I am that you’re mine?”

“Tell me your story, San,” Wooyoung said, suppressing a smile.

“Ok, ok,” San said as he adjusted in his seat. “What do you want to hear? Do you want to hear about my first time?”

“Sure,” Wooyoung said. He didn’t know how many other stories there were any way. He would agree to any story he was going to tell him.

“My first time with a boy or a girl?”

Wooyoung scratched his neck. Oh God, he thought, of course there were two first times and those were two different stories… “The first time with a guy.”

Wooyoung could see the smile San tried to suppress. He had wanted Wooyoung to ask him which story it was going to be and he was glad he chose the story that was homosexual.

“Ok I’ll tell you my first time with a guy,” San started and he leaned back into his chair comfortably. Wooyoung could see that he sat with his legs wide apart in a relaxed manner. “I don’t remember it that well. It was maybe,” he scrunched up his nose, “I think two years ago? It was just before we met.”

“You were still in high school!?”

“I mean it’s the time to fool around and there were some pretty boys in my school…”

“Well, fair enough. What happened?”

“He told me he was curious and he wanted to see what it would feel like. We had agreed to meet at his home, he had told me that his parents were away for the entire night, he was an only child you see,” San was fidgeting with the fabric of his pants. “I had told him that it was my first time too. He told me that it was fine, that he had done enough research to know what to do. Maybe I shouldn’t have had my first time with him, but you know how these things go…”

“What happened?” Wooyoung asked. He didn’t know what he meant with that.

“Well, I had prepared him, you know, we had been having some foreplay, but when I started fucking him he started whining and moaning so loud, like he was in legit pain. But it only made me come faster, so it was a really quick first time.”

Wooyoung was shocked to hear San’s story. His first time sounded so wild… Neither of them had had experience and what he could make up from San’s story was that it wasn’t really a good time for the other guy. 

“Was the other guy… Was he in pain?”

“Well, he told me it wasn’t that pleasant of an experience for him. But we should have taken more time to prepare him,” San admitted.

To know that it could hurt, it did worry Wooyoung. “Does it always hurt?” Wooyoung asked, while biting on his nails.

“It doesn’t have to hurt,” San said. “It can be a very pleasant experience.” It seemed like he was waiting for a reaction from Wooyoung and he waited before he opened his mouth again. “You are a bottom right?”

“I think I am,” Wooyoung said carefully.

San moved from side to side in his chair and bit on his lip. “Can I be your first?”

“Yes,” Wooyoung said, his heart beating out of his chest. Looking at the screen Wooyoung saw how San moved down his chair slightly and he brushed his hand over his thigh as if he was adjusting his pants.

“What is your fantasy, Wooyoung?”

“You still want me to tell my fantasy after telling you that I’d let you be my first?”

“I really want to hear what you fantasize about, baby,” San said while leaning forward and having a cheeky smile on his face. “It will help to know what you like, for future reference,” San looked at him through half closed eyes.

“Now I’m not sure if I should tell you,” Wooyoung said, scratching his neck.

“Oh no,” San said, his eyes wide. “Please don’t worry about it. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do… Your fantasies can remain fantasies if you want them to be. Just tell me, when the time comes, alright?”

“Ok…” Wooyoung said. He knew he could trust San, so he should just tell him his fantasy. He had already told him his story. “I have… fantasies. But they aren’t as exciting as you might think.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” San said, while giving him a wink. It took Wooyoung off guard.

“I fantasize about… Having you all to myself. Have you come over to my place and take your time with me. We could be sitting on the couch and you would start kissing me slowly and with each movement you make you deepen the kiss. You would make me lie back and tuck on my shirt, to slowly move a hand under my shirt…” Wooyoung’s heart was in his throat. On the screen he could see San moving from side to side and biting on his thumb.

“I would ask you if we could take a shower together and you would say, ‘I would love to take a shower together with you,’ as you pull me off the couch. We would walk to the bathroom together and as you turn on the shower and the steam would fill the room, you take off my clothes slowly, taking your time to trace your hand over each body part. You take off your own shirt and I would touch your chest that has become wet by that time because of the steam.”

Wooyoung looked at San who was moving his hand up to his pants. He saw him placing his hand on top of his crotch and without holding back, he grabbed his clothed cock. Slowly, he started rubbing it through the fabric. Wooyoung tried not to stutter.

“When we have both removed our clothes, we would step under the shower and we would kiss, our bodies pressed up against each other. You would move your hands over my back and grab my ass and I would let my hand wander…” he saw the slight smirk appear on San’s lips, while he continued stroking his cock. “I would take you in my hands and I would start stroking you.”

“Would you?” San interrupted him.

Wooyoung swallowed, but he continued his story. “I would ask you if you cared if I was inexperienced, and you would tell me it didn’t matter. At that point we would both already be turned on and there would be no point in holding back anymore.”

Wooyoung saw how San moved his hand up and then his hand disappeared under the waistband of his Adidas pants. Wooyoung witnessed how San took himself in his hand and started jerking himself off.

“I would press you against the wall and I would fall onto my knees and then I would take you in my mouth while you weave your fingers through my hair.”

“I didn’t think I would be the one who was receiving in your fantasy,” San said, but as he said it Wooyoung could hear a small moan escape his mouth.

“If I could make you feel good, it would turn me on,” Wooyoung said, having difficulty to keep looking at the screen while San was now clearly jerking off.

“I wish I could tell the others how amazing you are Wooyoung,” San said. Before Wooyoung knew it he saw how San pulled down his pants a little bit and pulled his cock from his pants.

Instantly, Wooyoung turned his face away, unable to look at the screen. But he had seen it. He had seen San’s erect cock and how his cock’s head had glistened.

“Look at me baby, don’t be shy,” San said.

Wooyoung felt warm and he knew his cheeks were coloured rosy. He looked up and he saw how San was stroking his cock. It turned him on.

“You make me this hard,” San said, while stroking himself. “Are you ok if I come on screen? It turns me on if you look at me.”

Wooyoung nodded. He didn’t know how to speak anymore, so he just agreed by moving his head. He was mesmerized by what he was seeing and to see how big San was. To his own surprise, he wished he wasn’t sitting in his own apartment right now. He had rather been with San to see him touch himself while he was sitting next to him.

When Wooyoung had given him permission to come, which was already wild to Wooyoung, he looked on as San increased his tempo and stroked his cock that started dripping in precum. It felt like San was putting on a show for him and it filled him with warmth and excitement. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he saw how San tried to reach his climax. As if he was seeing something that he wasn’t supposed to see and he was the only one that had the privilege of seeing it.

San moaned when he came and Wooyoung saw how white liquid came out of his cock and dripped over his hand that was slowing down. San was breathing hard and Wooyoung felt sweat on his forehead. He started breathing again after he had held his breath while seeing San reach his climax.

“Did it feel good?” Wooyoung said through a tight throat.

“Fuck, Wooyoung,” San uttered. “I’m so happy you fulfilled my fantasy.”

“That was your fantasy?” Wooyoung said in surprise.

San smiled. He started to stand up and said, “hold on, I’m going to clean up real quick.”

San disappeared from the screen and just moments later San appeared again, his cheeks rosy and his dick back in his pants.

“Like I said, it turns me on when you look at me,” San said. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“I can’t believe it either…” Wooyoung said, while grinning. The nervous feeling left his body slowly and it started to dawn on him that he had just seen San jerk himself off in front of him. “I won’t be able to look at you the same way when I’m entering that practice room.”

“I don’t want you to look at me the same way,” San said, leaning back in his chair.

“Trust me, things will be different now,” Wooyoung said. He was overwhelmed by what had happened, but he also felt good about it. He had a feeling that he wanted to try things for a longer while now, he just never knew how to bring it up. That they had crossed that boundary, it felt like Wooyoung could finally show more of himself and he was ready to experiment. He felt bold and he said, “so when will we fulfil my fantasy?”

San’s jaw dropped and he leaned forward. “Are you serious?”

Wooyoung smirked and he pushed back his chair. While he lounged in his chair he brought his hand to his crotch to grab onto his clothed length. “Dead serious.”


End file.
